The Forgotten Life
by babeycakes09
Summary: Training Pokemon has been her life. Traveling to the different regions has been her most exciting adventure. But with a cruel twist of fate, everything she once had, is no more. Join Summer on her journey as she tries to find what she has forgotten, and maybe something she wasn't expecting to find.
1. All I'm Saying

**Hey everyone. I hope you all will enjoy this Pokemon story. It's going to be a little different from some of my other stories with this pairing, Regardless, I hope you all find some enjoyment in reading it. -A**

"Gyarados, hyper beam!" My Pokemon turned to the truck speeding right at us. The attack charged for a few seconds, before shooting at the vehicle, sending it flying back into two others. That didn't stop them. Three more trucks sped towards us. "Return." I held my poke ball out, watching the red beam encase Gyarados. Without looking at the other trucks quickly approaching me, I sprinted towards the docks. My breaths were sharp with each step. One of the trucks sped past me, pulling in front and blocking my path. I came to a halt, now surrounded by the three trucks. Each held three to five grunts.

A man hopped out of the passenger seat of the main truck, stalking towards me. His face held anger, causing me to smirk. His dark green uniform had blood splatters on it, staining the fabric. I kept my eyes locked to his as he grasped my neck, squeezing tightly. "You thought you could get away with this? You're just a mere Pokemon trainer. Give back the Pokemon and we might spare your life."

My voice was steadier than I had thought. "I'd rather die." I slowly moved my hand down to my belt, going unnoticed by the man.

He smiled evilly, "So be it."

I cringed as he threw me to the ground. My hand clutched onto a small poke ball. With a click on the button, it expanded, ready to be thrown. "Dragonite, I choose you!" The poke ball flew into the air before the man's fist connected to my face. The man looked up in terror as the poke ball opened, unleashing one of my best Pokemon. "Hurricane!" I shouted, clutching my now bleeding nose.

Dragonite flapped his wings, encasing two of the trucks and its passengers into a tunnel-like vortex. The man was flung to the side by the wind. With ease, Dragonite grabbed onto my waist and flew towards the docks of Slateport City. Bystanders gasp and quickly moved out of the way as my Pokemon and I sped past them. Finally, Dragonite landed, and I returned him to his poke ball. I could see our boat beginning to take sail. Why are they leaving without me!? Ajax was looking in on the city. Probably for me. He spotted me and began waving his arms frantically. I froze and looked behind me. The last truck from earlier was coming my way. These guys just don't give up!

With sheer determination, I sprinted to the edge of the small dock. The truck was on my heels. As the end of the dock approached, I jumped as far as I possibly could, stretching my arm out, hoping anyone would catch hold of it. Our boat just about passed me and then I felt Ajax's hand latch onto mine. With a quick tug, he had pulled me over onto the boat. Relief coursed through me as my heart rate settled down.

The two of us stumbled, causing him to trip, and of course, me to fall on top of him. He held onto my hips tightly. His soft brunette hair fell perfectly against his forehead. Bright green eyes started up at me, almost lovingly. My fingers ran carelessly through his hair as I placed a small kiss on his nose. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." He sighed, using his thumb to wipe away the blood that had trailed down across my pale skin.

With a slight grunt, I stood up, helping him to his feet. "Well, you know. Trouble has a way of finding me." We walked in silence to the captain's quarters. My friends were scattered across the room, off in their own worlds. We've been travelling for a few months now, training up our Pokemon and battling our hearts out. Bryce and Mably sat next to each other, playing an intense game of checkers. Matthias sat on the couch, gently running his fingers through Melody's hair, as she rested her head on his lap, fast asleep.

Ajax wet a paper towel and handed it to me. After thanking him, I placed the towel on my nose, letting the cold water soothe the burning. "Get into another fight with some grade A asshole?" Bryce grinned. I scoffed, tossing the paper towel into the trash bin. If anyone is an asshole around here, it is him. But you gotta love him.

"He had it coming to him. Besides, I think Dragonite scared him easily enough." I stated, brushing my fingers through my tangled hair. Ajax put his hand around my waist nonchalantly.

"Not like you to fight guns with Pokemon. What, losing your touch?" He joked, tickling my side playfully. I pushed him away, smiling.

Melody yawned loudly. "Ajax, don't be sassy just because you're the only one who ended up with a girl that could kick your ass." She said dreamily, before dozing off again. Everyone except Ajax burst into laughter. The draw string bag on my back wiggled. I need to be alone. Some things need to be taken care of.

"Nice chatting with you all, but if you'll excuse me." I said politely before exiting the room and making my way to my bedroom. I couldn't even shut the door before Ajax walked in behind me. "What is it?" I asked annoyed, unhooking my belt and placing it on the small table next to my bed. The entire room was quite small but cozy. Soft blue paint covered the walls, creating a calming effect. A few of my drawings were strung up. Most of them consisting of my Pokemon. Gyarados, Dragonite, Salamence, Sceptile, Typhlosion, and Alakazam. They have proven to be the most loyal and trustworthy Pokemon I've come to know. Acquiring and training them has been my greatest accomplishment. Without them, I'd have nothing left to be proud of.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked angrily. Exhausted, I plopped down onto the bed, Ajax following in suit.

I ignored him, grabbing Alakazam's poke ball. "Come on out." I whispered, throwing the ball up slightly. The ball opened, a red beam shooting out of it. Alakazam appeared, walking over to me. I rubbed his head gently, praising him for his efforts earlier on in the day. He is the reason I got out of their base alive. After ignoring Ajax for long enough, I decided to speak. "It's kind of difficult to explain." I said softly. His silence instructed me to keep going. "I can't give you the details." My bag shook again against my back. "Listen, today almost ended terribly. All I'm saying that if anything ever happens to me, I want you to take my Pokemon." His eyes held shock. "Ajax, I've known you for more than seven years. You're the only person whom I trust enough to take care of them." He tried to interrupt me. "Just listen. Being a trainer these days isn't as safe as it used to be. Evil organizations are popping up all over every region. All I'm saying is that I want you to be the person to take care of my Pokemon if it ever comes to that." He nodded slightly.

"You know I love you.." He said softly, "Right, Summer?" Sighing, I stood up from my spot on the bed, walking to him. He looked up at me, worry in his eyes.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I gently kissed his forehead. "Yeah. I know. And I love you, too. Even if it doesn't seem like it at times." He nodded. "But I just need to be alone right now." I said uneasily at the movement coming from my bag. "Alakazam, come on." My Pokemon nodded, following me out to the top deck. We stood there in silence, looking out at the calming sea.

It will be a long while until we reach Sinnoh. A muffled call sounded from my bag. I took the bag from my back, and pulled the top apart. The wild small green Pokemon flew out from it, flying around me in circles. "Bi! Bi bi!"

"You're welcome Celebi." My voice was soothing. Team Rocket had stolen Celebi from its forest and tried to harness its powers in the Hoenn region, hoping it would throw people off. The idiots didn't even realized I had witnessed the whole thing. But I couldn't tell anyone in fear of them being in danger.

Celebi rested on my shoulder, and began playing with a few strands of my hair. An uneasy feeling began to settle over me as the sky got darker. I looked up, noticing lightning streaking violently across the sky. The waves began to hurl themselves one after the other at the boat. Out of the blue, a mechanical hand snatched Celebi from my shoulder. I gasped, looking around but seeing no source. Alakazam growled as he stood next to me. From the side of the boat, the man from before hopped onto the deck smirking. He held Celebi captive in a small metal cage. Team Rocket grunts began to scatter themselves onto the deck from the side of the boat. "Did you really think we wouldn't come after you?" He growled. Rain started pounding against the boat and water. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky, creating menacing shadows over the deck. "I won't hesitate to kill you and every last person on this boat." He yelled.

My heart pounded in my chest. "Alakazam.." I breathed. He looked to me, determination set in his eyes. "Go find Ajax and the others. Grab my belt on the table and give it to Ajax.. Then teleport them out of here." My Pokemon looked at me with shock written on his face. "They want me. Please, go and save our friends. Listen to Ajax. He will take good care of you." My voice cracked.

"Alakazam!" He protested.

I weakly shook my head, not taking my eyes from the man. "Go now!" I ordered. With slight hesitation, Alakazam disappeared into thin air. The man charged at me, grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground. His foot connected to my stomach. A painful grunt escaped my lips. He kicked me again, causing me to roll onto my back. The waves crashed against the boat, sending salt water splashing across the deck. The man slipped, falling to the ground. I got up shakily, holding my abdomen in pain. Grunts latched onto the side railings, hoping not to fall to their deaths in the water. "Is that all you got? I coughed up blood, wiping it from my mouth. I have to give Alakazam enough time to get everyone off safely.

The man growled as he stood up, trying to keep his balance against the shaky boat. "You are one stupid girl." He barked. I dodged his fist as it flew towards my face, but slipped on the water. He grabbed the crook of my elbow, dragging me over to the front of the boat. With a sinister laugh, he slammed me against the railings. I cried out at the pain being applied to my head and back. He did it again and again, until I was near unconsciousness. "You should have never messed with Team Rocket, stupid girl. So sorry things had to end this way, but just know, you put it upon yourself. Before I kill your friends, I'll be sure to let them know you at least put up a fight before your inevitable death." My last final attempt of struggle was futile as the man pushed me over the side of the boat.

Icy water hit me like a thousand knives, encasing my body. The water sunk into every crevice, chilling me to the bone. Desperate for air, I flailed to the surface of the water. Just as I took a breath, a wave crashed down on top of me, sending me tumbling through the water. This happened each time I tried to get air. Just as I thought I couldn't hold my breath for any longer, a wave sent me crashing into some unknown object. My head bashed against it, and everything was black.

**Alrighty. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this and hopefully you decide to stick with it! Review with any suggestions for what can be improved. Thank you! -A**


	2. Washed Up

The sound of the ocean waves soothed my ears. A hard surface sat underneath me, while warm water flowed up and down across my body. My skin radiated heat from the harsh sun rays. An unpleasant pounding in my head made itself noticeable. What the hell happened to me? I cracked my eyes open, quickly slamming them shut, trying to avoid the bright light. After doing this a few more times, my eyes finally adjusted. I lay on a rock protruding from the ocean. As I began to get up, an immense stinging pain rung in my side. My eyes widened as I glanced down to see my tattered shirt, what was left of it, soaked in blood. Trembling hands lifted the torn fabric up, to reveal what seemed to be a fishing spear head lodged through my side.

A small groan passed through my quivering lips. How did this happen? As I stood up shakily, a wave crashed into my rock. The water got underneath my bare feet, causing me to clumsily slip. I cried out when my head hit the rock and I slipped into the shallow water. Fresh blood oozed from the back of my head, staining my fingers as I checked to see where the wound was. Slowly but steadily, I began to trudge towards the shore, keeping my ground each time a wave hit the back of my legs. The fishing spear didn't budge, and I dare not to try and pull it out yet.

Not a single person was in sight when I finally reached the water's edge. I collapsed to my knees, utter exhaustion taking over every muscle in my body. I can't rest now. I need to pull this spear out. Uneasily, I gripped the sharp end, preparing myself for the pain. With all the strength I had left, I yanked the spear out. A blood-curdling scream from deep within my throat echoed through the sky. Completely defeated, I fell over, landing on my good side. Blood leaked at a consistent rate from the wound. Maybe I can just bleed out here. That would be the end of it. No more worrying. I don't even know how I got to be in this state. Whatever happened, it must have been bad.

"Vulpix?" I looked up to see some creature sniffing my face. It was small and had brownish red fur. "Vulpix! Vul!" It licked the tip of my nose. The creature curled up into a ball next to me, putting its back against me and closed its eyes. What is this thing?

* * *

I lay there, slowly bleeding out, feeling the life leave my body. My body was numb to its surroundings, except the little creature keeping me company in my final moments. "Vulpix?" I heard someone call from far away. The creature sat upright, its ear twitching. "Vulpix where are you?" The voice got closer. Maybe they can help- A small scream escaped my lips as the creature blew fire from its mouth, into the sky. What the hell is going on!?

In complete panic, I tried backing away from it. A crippling pain shot through my body as tears leaked from my eyes. "Vulpix, there you... Oh my gods." Quick footsteps approached me. "What happened to you?" The voice asked. I opened my eyes slightly, but the blinding sun forced me to close them. Pain began to consume my entire body to the point where all my feeling was numb. All I could feel, was the soft touch of a hand to my cheek. His voice was gentle. "Don't worry. You're going to be okay. I'll get you out of this."

"_Here you go, Summer. Your very first Pokemon." Professor Elm handed me the poke ball. "Cyndaquil can be difficult to train. But I am storing all my faith in you. With a strong will and determination, you can do anything."_

A throbbing pain tore me from my dream. Pokemon.. I know what they are. I had one. If only I knew what happened. "You're awake!" His loud voice rang through my ears, giving me a splitting headache. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. A dim light hung from the ceiling, casting shadows over the dark blue room. A few pictures were strung up over the walls. I lay on a plush bed, feeling a cold breeze across my abdomen.

My body tensed up as I looked to see that I was only in my sports bra and a pair of white shorts that are not mine. In a panic, I tried to scurry away out of the bed. My side burned in pain, earning a loud whimper. The boy grabbed the nook of my elbow. "Get off! Who are you!? Where am I?" I cried out, feeling utterly exhausted. My eyes squeezed shut, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"You're going to hurt yourself even more! Please, calm down. I'm helping you. My name is Ben, and I'm a Pokemon Ranger. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're in the Almia region." His voice was soothing. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look at the boy who had saved my life. My breath immediately hitched at the sight of him. His light brown hair defied gravity, sticking every which way. His dark green eyes shone against his flawless, save for the protruding scar cutting through the last bit of his right eyebrow, tan skin. A petite nose was adorned with small freckles, along with light pink lips.

My mouth froze ajar, as I stared mesmerized by this angelic person. "You're beautiful.." I whispered, barely audible. But he seemed to catch it, as his cheeks grew a dark pink.

Ben smiled cheekily. "I think you may have hit your head one too many times." My hand instantly went to the back of my head. I cringed as my fingertips ran over multiple bumps of thread along a gash. "Our medic is out right now. So I had to do the stitching. The same with your side." He blushed, running his fingers through his hair. My eyes scanned the room and before I could ask he already answered. "You're in my room." He avoided my gaze. "All the other infirmary rooms are taken. Seems that a lot of trainers these days are getting into trouble with evil organizations. Now that I think about it, the crime rate has gone up substantially within the past few years." He walked to a dresser across the room, picking out a black tank top. His cheeks shone pink as he placed it down next to me.

I shifted slightly, grabbing the tank top he handed to me and pulled it on over my head. "Trainer.." That sounds so familiar. Why can't I figure any of this out?

An awkward silence spread between us. Ben cleared his throat and suddenly snapped his fingers, startling me slightly. "What's you name?"

My name.. what is my name? _"Here you go, Summer. Your very first Pokemon."_ Is that it? "Summer..?" I whispered to myself.

"Summer. That's a nice name. Wanna tell me why you were half bled out, lying on the beach?" His voice was soft as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He is very personal. It's quite interesting.

Not even I know how I got to be on that rock. I remember absolutely nothing from the time I opened my eyes. Ben looked at me, waiting patiently. "I can't remember." My voice was raspy.

He seemed to consider this. "Well you did hit your head really hard. And from the looks of it, it happened more than once." More than once.. _My last final attempt of struggle was futile... __Icy water hit me like a thousand knives... Just as I took a breath, a wave crashed down on top of me... Sent me crashing into some unknown object... _

"A boat.." He looked at me strangely. "I was pushed off a boat." Any amusement that he might have had, quickly vanished from his face.

"P-pushed?" Ben's voice was quiet. "Do you remember why?"

I thought for a few seconds. Everything is so hazy and mixed around. "It's too difficult." My hand made its way to my forehead, wiping the cold sweat from it. To be perfectly honest, I don't know if I want to know what actually happened. It seems to be pretty bad. What could I have done? Am I an outlaw or something?

A loud intercom call interrupted my thoughts. "Ben Costa to the conference room. Ben Costa to the conference room."

He sighed slightly. "I'll be back soon. Please try and get some rest." He gently caressed my cheek, "You're safe here." My heart fluttered in my chest at the touch of his skin against mine. My eyes followed him to the door, watching him intently as he shut it softly.

A weight lifted from my chest. He makes me feel so flustered. I don't even know the guy, yet I feel like we've met before. Maybe we have. It isn't like I can remember anyway. The important thing now is getting out of here and figuring out what happened to me. Why was I pushed off that boat? Could it have been that I was the individual doing bad things? I'd like to think I wouldn't do something like that but how could I know? First things first. Get out of this bed.

* * *

Finally, I made it outside. Getting out of that bed was probably the hardest thing I've done since waking up on that rock. Okay.. maybe that's an exaggeration. Pulling that fishing spear head out of my side fucking hurt.

The Ranger Union was crowded with people, making it difficult to go unnoticed. Not having any shoes didn't help the cause. My side is still stinging in pain from random people bumping into me. The only problem is now I have no idea where to go from here. I can't even remember where I was headed on that boat or who I was with. "Vulpix!"

I turned my attention down to the small fox Pokemon. He looked up at me, nudging my leg with his head. "What is it, boy?" I asked softly, kneeling down slowly to pet his head. His ear twitched slightly. He began to growl, facing the forest. I scanned the treeline, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Vulpix pushed his head against the back of my leg, trying to get me to go forward.

"Vulpix, Vul!" He said frantically. Why does he want me to go into the forest? No harm in seeing what he is freaking out about. I followed the Pokemon into the forest slowly, gripping my side carefully. As we traveled deeper into the forest, I began to hear Pokemon cries.

As quietly and carefully as I could, I jogged to a tree, hiding behind it. Vulpix followed in suit, leaning against my leg. I peered ahead of me, to see a bunch of men and women in black uniforms attacking Pokemon. The red 'R' on their chest reminds me of something.. gods why can't I remember? The Pokemon wouldn't fight back. Why are these people doing this? It's barbaric. Vulpix growled, running out from behind the tree. I gasped, wanting to stop him but not wanting to risk being seen. Vulpix bit one of the men's leg. My heart pounded as the man kicked Vulpix off, sending his Pokemon to attack. I began to back away. I need to find someone who can help.

My body collided with something, causing me to stumble slightly. I looked up at the Pokemon, causing something in my brain to trigger at the sight. "A Salamence.." I said softly. I've seen this type of Pokemon before. The Salamence growled at me as he sniffed my face. After a few seconds he stopped growling and nudged his head on my arm. "What is it?" He looked over to the brutal battles ahead of us, nudging me again.

He lowered his body to the ground. Salamence is right. I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. Hopefully help will come. In a familiar motion, I swung one leg over the Pokemon's back, easily mounting him. "Let's go."

**Alright, hopefully you all enjoyed. Sorry it is kinda short but finals are coming up soon and I'm loaded with work. Thanks for reading. -A**


	3. New and Improved

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as Salamence swooped right into the middle of the battling. The men and women gasped, covering their heads. Salamence landed next to Vulpix. "Hop on, buddy." I smiled. The small fox Pokemon did as told and sat in front of me. Salamence lifted into the air again, waiting for my command. "Dragon Breath!"

Salamence unleashed a thick green beam at the opposing Pokemon. It was an instant knock out for all of them. I sighed in relief as the wild Pokemon escaped deeper into the forest. The men and women called back their Pokemon, calling out to retreat. Salamence lowered back to the ground and I dismounted him, Vulpix following in suit. "Excellent job, Salamence! You saved all of those innocent Pokemon! You should be very proud of yourself." I cooed, petting his head. He nudged his nose against my cheek before taking off into the sky. "Well, Vulpix, I say we head back to the beach and see if-"

"You." A cold raspy voice called. I turned my attention to the dark figure emerging from behind a tree. He tossed a pebble up and down in his hand. His tall, well built, body stalked into the light. He wore a black jumper with a red 'R' centered to the left of his chest. His sandy blonde hair hung loosely over his deep blue eyes. A jagged scar cut across his right cheek, starting at the temple, barely nicking the top of his lip. Save for the scar, he is actually quite attractive. "What do you think you're doing?" He barked. Vulpix ran a few inches in front of me, growling angrily. The man threw the pebble at the Pokemon, hitting it square in the head. I gasped, running forward and hugging the Pokemon close to my chest. "Answer me."

Anger boiled throughout me. "Who the fuck do you think you are? What kind of person throws something at a Pokemon!" I spat disgusted. Whoever this guy is, he is trouble. A small smirk spread across his face.

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me. I gasped at his inhuman speed. Vulpix hopped from my arms and into the trees. The man's eyes widened as he studied me. "It's you. You're the girl the boss threw off the boat." He shook his head slightly. "That's not possible!" I felt a force applied to my chest and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground. The man straddled me and took hold of my collar forcefully. "How are you still alive!?" He yelled. There is no way I'm giving him any information. Regardless of whether or not I even know the answer. He pulled my collar up and slammed me back down. "Answer!" A whimper escaped my mouth as his knee dug into the wound on my side. He took notice of this and lifted my tank top up. I struggled against him and tried pushing his hands away. My heart raced and I began to panic. "How did you survive?" He asked again. Tears welled in my eyes but I did not speak. The man sighed before curling his hand into a fist. I screamed out in agony as his fist collided with my wound. Tears streaked down my cheeks once again. "How did you sneak into our headquarters?" I breathed in and out rapidly. My hands weakly pushed at his chest, trying to create any type of distance between us. My voice was hoarse and dry and I cried out again at the sting of his punch. "I can make this much more painful." He said in a low, husky voice. He grabbed my bare hips tightly, digging his fingers into my skin. "You are rather pretty." His voice was hoarse. Fear crept into my heart.

"Please. I don't know what you're talking about." I cried. This is so uncomfortable. I'd rather be dead than continue on like this.

The man scoffed, leaning down closer. "Now you're just plain lying to me. " He lowered his lips to my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. "Team Rocket isn't the same. We aren't afraid to do whatever it takes to get information. Killing and torture are some of our new main specialties. Although, getting information out of you might be more fun than I originally thought." My blood ran cold. A shriek escaped my lips as he punched my wound again. The warm trickling of blood made itself noticeable on my side. That bastard reopened it. "Hopefully you don't bleed out while I get my information from you." Tears continuously leaked from my eyes. Either from the pain or the fear of whats about to happen. "This is how its going to work. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Answer them truthfully and we move on to the next. Refuse, and I'll have my fun." He grinned.

The sound of my heart beating pounded in my ears. Beads of sweat rolled down my hair line. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the second. "Don't do this." I pleaded. "Please, I won't be able to answer your questions. I don't remember anything." My voice was small.

"How did you get into our headquarters?"

Why can't I remember anything! "I don't remember!" The man growled, his hands going under my shirt. Instinctively, I thrusted my knee upwards, barely nicking him.

"I'm growing impatient with you, girl. This is your last chance before you regret not telling. How did you sneak into our headquarters?" His eyes held me in an icy stare down.

A small whimper left my lips, "I don't remember."

He grit his teeth. "Fine, have it your way." I could feel his hands working up my body.

"Oh gods! Please no!" I cried out desperately.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the tree line. The man froze, his head turning to the direction of the voice.

He chuckled softly and looked down to my tear soaked face. "Team Rocket isn't a force to be taken lightly anymore. Make sure no one forgets it." He growled, digging his fingers into my wound. Pain shot through my abdomen and I let out a painful cry. "We will meet again and pick up where we left off." Within a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

I lay there, sobs tearing through my body. My side is on fire. The bandage became entirely soaked in blood, dripping into the small pool of accumulated blood in the grass. Footsteps approached me quickly and I felt hands rest on my arm. No, he is back. I cried out, flailing my arms and shutting my eyes, trying to escape. "Summer, please! It's me!" Pleaded a familiar voice. My body relaxed somewhat.

"Ben..?" I whispered, opening my eyes slowly. I wiped my tears and immediately stopped crying. I don't know him that well so he doesn't need to see me weak and vulnerable.

He ran his fingers through my hair, straightening out the tangles. I looked up at him, mesmerized by his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" His voice was soothing. I nodded my head, never breaking eye contact. "It's going to hurt when I pick you up." He positioned one arm under my back and the other under my knees. "Brace yourself." He lifted me up and a terrible shot of pain spread throughout my abdomen. I whimpered loudly, fighting back tears. "I know, I'm sorry. Just hold on and try to relax. It'll only be for a few minutes."

* * *

"So.. are you ready to tell me what happened?" Ben asked softly. He sat next to me in his bed. I ended up passing out on the way back to the Union. Since all the infirmary beds are taken, I ended back here again.

I shifted uneasily under the covers. "Nothing." My voice was raspy and weak.

Ben scoffed. "Ripped stitches and severely bruised hips? That definitely sounds like something."

"You know, I don't have to explain myself to you." I stated angrily.

"You do if you want me to protect you. It is my job." He shot back.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want you, or anyone for that matter, to protect me. So why don't you just back off?"

He chuckled. "No way. You see, I'm far too involved to stop. So please just trust me." His eyes looked down at my broken form, holding sympathy.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "He held me d-down.. and kept asking me questions that I honestly didn't know the answers to. But he thought I was lying, so he.. up my shirt. He almost.." Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at my hands, recalling the almost disaster. I can't break down.. but it is so hard to stay strong.

Ben sighed. "Its a good thing Vulpix got me when he did. I don't even want to think about what that guy would have done to you if I hadn't gotten there in time." I cringed. "Wow. I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have said that." He studied me for a few seconds. "You don't have to keep your walls up around me. I'm not going to think any less of you if you cry."

Tears began to freely fall from my eyes. I covered my face with my hands as sobs tore through my body. Ben wrapped his arms around me, careful not to touch my side. I rested on his chest and he leaned against the backboard of the bed. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through my hair. Soon my sobs turned to sniffles and light shaking. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear the entire time, eventually lulling me to sleep.

* * *

"Sir. The girl is alive."

"What girl?"

"The girl who snuck into base and stole the Celebi. She is in Almia getting 'buddy buddy' with one of the Rangers."

The leader slammed his hand on the wooden table. "Dammit Logan! Why didn't you bring her here?"

Logan sighed, "I wasn't even expecting to run into her. After all, she was supposed to be dead. I was overseeing a routine raid when she swooped in on a Salamence and scared off the Grunts. It wasn't until I got close to her when I recognized her face from the Team Rocket wanted list. While I was in the middle of questioning her, that Ranger boy interrupted us. She claims she remembers nothing of what happened but I'm not entirely sure I believe it. She is quite the stubborn one."

"Well I did smash her head more than a few times against a pole. Regardless, we can't risk her getting her memory back around that ranger. I managed to capture one of her companions but she has been hesitant to talk. Come. I feel you may be more persuasive."

The two walked down the black spiral stairs in their hideout, leading to the chambers. They entered a cramped hallway, cell doors on either side. The leader came to a stop and pulled out a wad of keys, taking the one marked '28' and placing it in one of the cell's key holes. With a swift turn, the cell unlocked and the two stepped inside. "Get the fuck away from me." The girl demanded in a weak voice.

"Now now Melody. Is that any way for a proper young girl like you to speak?" The leader cooed.

She spat at his feet, taking deep breaths. The leader growled taking a step towards her. She tried scooting away but the shackles on her hands and feet allowed little movement. Her hair had tangles everywhere and there was a certain fear in her eyes. Tattered clothing was all she was given to wear. The leader grabbed her hand shackles, yanking her into a standing position. He handed Logan the chains and pointed to a room down the hall. "Sir?"

"Go show Ms. Melody what it is like to be a prisoner of the new and improved Team Rocket. While you're at it, see if you can squeeze out any information about Summer. It may be of use when we deal with her."

Melody's eyes lit up. "Summer is alive? She is alive! Aja-" She stopped herself before she could give anything away.

Logan smiled evilly. "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish she and you were dead."

Tears of fear began to well up in her eyes and he yanked on her shackles to move forward. "Someone help me!" She cried. Logan shoved her into the room, locking the door behind him. "NO!"

* * *

"Melody!" I opened my eyes, breathing frantically. Tears streamed down my face and my hands shook. What the hell was that? Who is Melody?

I could feel Ben touch my hand. "Are you okay?" He asked groggily, moving to sit next to me on the bed from his sleeping position in the chair. "Who is Melody?"

The panic began to subside and my breathing slowed. "I-I don't know. I had a nightmare but it's already beginning to fade. A girl was in it.. and she was in trouble. Her name was Melody. I feel like I know her but.. I can't be sure."

He yawned loudly, earning a yawn from me. "Maybe you'll remember in the morning. We still have plenty of time to sleep. It's only eleven thirty at night."

I nodded slowly. "Maybe your right. If there is a girl named Melody out there in trouble.. I hope she makes it out okay.."

**Alrighty so hopefully everyone enjoyed! Been a while since I last added a chapter. Writer's block is a bitch. Anyway, till next time. -A**


	4. One Reason

"Ben, why are we out here?" I covered my eyes from the piercing sun. My tank top clung to my body with sweat. I'd finally been able to go and get some new clothes. Since Ben is a ranger, he gets them for free. And because I'm staying here for a while, I needed clothes. I tried leaving last week after that whole incident with that guy from Team Rocket, but Ben wouldn't let me. He promised to help me gain my memory back and I believe him.

He handed me a trinket identical to the one on his wrist. "Strap it on and show me whatchya got." He grinned. A sigh left my mouth as I strapped on the device, a styler I think is what they are called, and walked along the beach. The open wound on my side is nearly healed all the way and no longer hurts. My hips are free of offending bruises as well. All around, I look much better.

As I walked down the beach, I spotted a Lapras floating in the ocean close to the shore. Almost instantly, I sprung into action. "Capture, on!" I spun the capture disc in loops around Lapras and within seconds, I befriended her.

Ben looked at me with his mouth hanging open. "Okay, that was impressive. Very impressive. You really are a natural. Even trained Rangers have a hard time befriending that Lapras." He complimented. I chuckled nervously. Why is my heart pounding? "I've got the greatest idea! Come on. I'm taking you to the Chairman of The Pokemon Ranger Union. We are getting you certified today."

I looked at him shocked. "Are you crazy? I can't be a Ranger! I don't know what I'm doing."

Ben smiled, draping his arm around my shoulders, earning a blush. "I've seen the way you act around Pokemon. You have a special connection with them. Vulpix adores you. You can do it!" He reassured. I sighed, giving in.

We walked towards the Union, letting the sun rays bake our skin. I'm going to regret not putting on sun block. "Hey, Ben? I've been meaning to ask, is Vulpix yours? Like does he have a Pokeball?"

"That's right, I never explained to you how I got Vulpix. Well for starters, he doesn't have a Pokeball. I technically don't own him. He is my Partner Pokemon. I saved him from a pretty bad situation involving some thuggish trainers. The minute he jumped in my arms, scared half to death, I felt a certain connection. Ever since then, he has never left my side." He smiled to himself, probably replaying the memory. It must be nice.. being able to look back on the things you've done and remember every detail vividly. Ben rubbed my shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Summer. I'l help you get your memory back. No matter what it takes."

* * *

"Well, most Rangers have to go through three years in The Ranger School. But after seeing everything you just accomplished on your first go, I think it would be a stupid decision on my part not to give you this job. Your partner will obviously be Ben. I'll have them put your new uniform and an extra bed in his room for you." Chairperson Erma smiled.

I nearly choked on my own spit. A blush spread on Ben's cheeks, his entire face going red. "We share a room?" You could hear the nervousness in my voice.

Chairperson Erma chuckled heartily. "Of course you'll be sharing a room. All Rangers and their partners share a room. It creates a special bond and you get to know one another on a higher level. Rangers' jobs have become much more dangerous over the past few years, as you have experienced." Goosebumps littered my body at the memory. Typical that the only memories I have are the terrible traumatizing ones. "Partners need to know everything about each other and know how to handle the other if a certain situation is brought up. It is very crucial to be considerably close with your partner. Once you are assigned a partner, you keep that partner."

For some reason, my heart fluttered and I felt Butterfree in my stomach. There is just something about Ben that is so intriguing. Not to mention how sweet and supportive he is of all this. I nodded my head and smiled. "So am I a Ranger now?" Chairperson Erma and Ben both smiled.

"Here is your certificate and plaque of authenticity. And of course, the mark of a true Ranger, your styler." She handed me the small device and I quickly strapped it to my wrist. "Ben, take good care of her." The Chairperson winked, making Ben's face shine redder. "Now, I'll be in the Johto region for a few weeks to discuss opening a Ranger base there with Professor Elm. So if you have any questions or complications, be sure to ask our first in command, Roger. He oversees all the Rangers and is pretty much the 'big guns' of the Ranger Union."

My eyes widened. Professor Elm..? "_Here you go, Summer. Your very first Pokemon." Professor Elm handed me the Pokeball._ Erma looked at me strangely as if she was asking what was wrong. "I remember Professor Elm. He gave me my first Pokemon." Ben and Erma's eyes held shock.

"You came all the way from Johto?" Ben asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I guess I did. This is a step in the right direction! "Maybe Professor Elm can give you some clues as to what happened. Or where you were headed at least!"

Chairperson Erma put her hand on my shoulder. "When I see him, the first thing I'll ask is if he has any information on you and what happened. I'll video message the both of you when I find out. But for now, Rhythmi needs to see the two of you. Be sure to get changed, Summer. You are now an honorable Ranger."

"Thank you, Chairperson Erma.." Shee smiled and slowly walked out the door. I turned to Ben, a smile spread across my face. He opened is arms and I ran into them, holding him close. We stayed like that for a few seconds, before Ben's styler began to buzz. I pulled away and he pressed a button on the device. A big holographic screen popped up and a girl with puffy blonde hair smiled at us.

"Sorry to bother you Ben. But I have a quest that needs to be done as soon as possible. Think you and the newbie can handle it?" She grinned playfully.

Ben scoffed "Oh please, Rhythmi. Just give us the information and we will be on it." He laughed. Rhythmi nodded, the screen disappearing. His styler buzzed again and he read the message. "Alright. Some kid is lost in the woods and his mom is hysterical. We need to get to Vientown."

* * *

"This isn't productive at all." I growled. "We've been searching for near forty minutes and there is no sign of him. We will get nowhere from this."

Ben chuckled. "So what do you suggest, Princess?" I crossed my arms and stopped walking.

He tried to say something but I shushed him. My breathing slowed and I closed my eyes. I probably look really stupid but I'm concentrating. After listening for a few seconds, I finally heard it, the flap of a wing. "Come on!" I ran in the direction of the sound, Ben on my heels. We came to a clearing, Staraptor and Pidgeot littering the grass and trees. We both befriended a Pidgeot and took to the air. "You go that way, I'll go this way. Stay close to the ground so you can see everything. Whoever finds him, send a message to the other." Ben nodded, taking off to the left. I went to the right, my Pidgeot soaring. He dodged the trees as they came while I scanned the area.

Ten minutes passed and I felt a buzzing on my wrist. "Hold on, Pidgeot." I rubbed his head and he slowed to a stop. I opened the new message on my styler. _Found him. Meet back at the base in Vientown._ I closed my eyes, releasing a sign of relief. My ears suddenly perked up at the sound of crackling in the distance. Pidgeot became uneasy, flapping his wings. I wonder what it is. "Let's go, Pidgeot, and find out what it is." He reluctantly flew towards the sound. It wasn't long before the burning smell of smoke stung my nose and throat. I could see the ferocious orange and red flames. I fumbled opening the menu on my styler. This thing needs an instruction manual! I finally found the video call and tried to reach Ben. He didn't pick up. "Goddammit Ben!" I yelled angrily, sending him an _S.O.S_ message. "Okay, Pidgeot go to the middle and get to the ground."

He did as told. We landed on the ground in the middle of all the chaos. Grass and bug Pokemon ran around frantically. I rounded all of the Pokemon in the surrounding area up and loaded them onto Pidgeot. I had to befriend a Staraptor as well to fit the entire load. "Get the Pokemon out of here and stay away!" Staraptor flew into the sky but Pidgeot hesitated. He rubbed his face against mine. "It's okay! I'll be fine. Please, save the others." I patted his head and he reluctantly flew up with Staraptor, the two of them flying towards the town.

I need to put out this fire right now. But it is huge. Flames scorched the trees and bushes. How did this even happen!? Panic began to spread through me. What if I can't save these Pokemon and the whole forest burns down!? I'll be the worst Ranger to ever live! I never should have- There was a nudge on my leg. I looked down to the Totodile at my feet smiling up at me. He pulled on my sock, pointing towards some trees. "Toto-dile!" He exclaimed beginning to run towards the direction he was pointing. What have I got to lose? I followed him. He lead me to a very large lake. He dove in, and after a few seconds emerged. What was that all abou- I stumbled back as all the water Pokemon from the lake began to emerge. Totodile jumped up and down happily at my feet. I patted his head.

"Alright! Let's go put this fire out!" The Pokemon cheered and followed me into the flames. I split them into groups, sending them in different areas. The Blastoise, Feraligtr, and Gyarados all went to the bigger fire. The Golduck, Starmie, and Slowking went to medium fires. And the Marill, Buizel, and Seel went to the smaller, tamable flames. They all worked together to put out the flames. Black smoke rose from the flames, making it increasingly difficult to breathe. The sky was blackened out by the smoke. My eyes burned and teared up from smoke.

In the distance I could faintly see a Pokemon running deeper in the woods. I followed after it, not wanting it to get hurt. After chasing and trying to befriend it at the same time, I was finally able to convey my feelings of friendship to the Vileplume. "Go back that way and stay close to the water Pokemon. They will keep you safe." It nodded and ran back the way we came. I suddenly let out a terrible cough, gasping for fresh air.

A chuckle made itself heard. My eyes searched through the red glow and hazy smoke. Maybe it's the jerk who caused all this. "You are the courageous one, aren't you." That voice! The man from before emerged from behind a burning tree. "Beautiful, isn't it? Your friend wouldn't agree. No, she is an innocent and naive little girl. You see, Melody has been reluctant to tell us anything about you and we are getting impatient. So here is your chance. Answer my question when I ask, and we won't hurt her anymore." He stalked towards me, smashing my body to the ground. I grunted painfully as my head hit the dirt. The man towered over me, kicking my side forcefully. I cried out at the crippling pain. Not now. My wound is almost fully healed. He landed another blow and I could feel my breath leave my lungs. "Tell me how you got into our headquarters!" He yelled, smashing his foot into my side. I whimpered, crawling away and getting on all fours. I noticed the flames begin to dim. The Pokemon are almost done.

As I tried to stand, he rammed his knee into my stomach. My body gave out, crumpling to the ground, unable to move. "You're comin' with me, doll." We are going to have a lotta fun." The crackling finally ceased. He looked around and began to rush. I felt him grab my wrists and waist. Then the sound of flapping wings echoed through the sky. The black smoke began to dissociate from a continuous strong gust of wind. The orange, sunset lit sky was revealed. "Fuck." He released me and began to back away. "You got lucky again. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of me." With that, he disappeared into the dense trees.

I curled up on my side, bringing my knees to my chest. A choked sob escaped my lips. My side pounded in pain to the point where I could hardly breathe. I heard flapping wings lower down to me. New tears began to streak down my cheeks. Why is this happening to me? What awful thing did I do to have this be the punishment. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I can't escape it. I can't remember anything. What if it turns out I'm all alone in this world and have no one left? What point is there in living then?

"Summer!" My eyes opened at his voice. "Oh gods, you're okay." He wrapped his arms around my back, puling me to his chest. "Thank the gods." He pulled away slightly cradling my tear and soot covered cheek. "I thought I was too late." Small beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His dark green eyes were shiny, worry winding through them. A small cut on his cheek oozed blood. I softly wiped the blood away with my thumb, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "You're so reckless, Summer. Why didn't you wait for me?"

My bottom lip quivered at the worry in his voice. My hands shook slightly against his chest. "Ben.." I cried softly, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He pulled my body to his gently, holding me securely.

"I thought I'd lost you. Please, don't make me feel that way again. I don't know why, but I was so panicked and worried. All I could think about was how I needed to get to you and how destroyed I would feel if anything happened to you. Please be more careful. I won't lose you." He whispered in my ear. My heart pounded painfully at his words. Ben.. He may be that one reason to live..

**Alright so hopefully everyone enjoyed. -A**


	5. Raging Waters

A steady wave of rain pounded against the ajar window. Some ice cold droplets landed on my bare legs. I sat up on the window sill, resting my back against the wall. The constant sound of the rain nearly lulled me to sleep. A cold wind kept jolting me back to my senses every time I got close. Vulpix lay curled up in a ball on my lap, shivering periodically. Some of his fur had gotten damp from the rain. My thin sweater provided little warmth. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to put on shorts this morning. Ben lay in his bed, huddled under the covers for warmth. It's rather cold today.

The sound of Ben rustling under the covers made Vulpix's ears move, but he didn't get up. "You know, Princess, you're going to catch a cold if you sit there in that." He stated softly. My gaze wandered to him. His hair was matted to one side of his head. His eyes were soft, still hazed over with sleep. He yawned slightly, his chest moving up and down slowly. The blankets over top of him had lowered, revealing his toned chest. My cheeks heated up at the sight. Instead of replying, I focused my attention back to the window.

Waves continuously crashed against the shore. Wingull and Pelipper floated in the wind, not even having to flap their wings. A gray mist settled in the air, making visibility low. There haven't been any emergencies. But it is still early in the morning. Around six or seven. Doesn't matter though. Today is our day off. "How long has it been?" I asked quietly.

A few seconds of silenced passed. "Since what?" Ben's groggy voice asked.

"Since the fire."

More silence. "A little less than two weeks." He answered. I nodded my head slowly, keeping my eyes trained on the waves. My fingers idly stroked Vulpix's fur. What do I do? There has to be someone out there who is looking for me. Someone has to care. Do I venture out and try to rediscover what I've forgotten? Or do I stay here, leave the forgotten life in the past, and try to move on? Is it even possible to move on? I obviously did something to anger Team Rocket. Was I apart of them and betrayed them? Did I steal something from them? What could I have possibly done for them to try and hunt me down. If I left this island, I might be able to escape them. But then what? How do I go on about my life without knowing who I was? "You've been acting strange of late." Ben spoke up. "I can't remember the last time I saw you eat something. You don't have a regular sleep routine. And I know you're having nightmares." I shuddered at the dreams I've been having. They don't make sense. They are a jumble of incomprehensible images and faces. To others it may not be scary. But seeing those unknown faces frightens me. They could have been people I truly cared about. "You talk in your sleep. I can hear your pleads and screams."

I looked over to him. He was now sitting upwards, his feet dangling off the bed. His entire chest was now exposed, making it hard to look away. "I'm fine." I stated, finally able to tear my eyes from his body. There is always a ping of guilt in my stomach when I stare at him. It's like my mind is trying to tell me what I'm doing is wrong. But I'm not sure I entirely care. After all this time, we've become such great friends. I trust him with everything. And he trusts me the same.

There was a loud thunder clap, Startling me and Vulpix. He shifted uneasily on my lap, looking over to Ben. I heard more rustling and then footsteps. He pulled a chair over to the window sill and sat next to me. His hand rested on my thigh, making my body relax from its tense state. "You would consider us best friends, right?" He asked calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." His other hand stroked Vulpix's fur.

"So hows about you open up to me?"

I sighed, looking down at him. His dark green eyes pierced against his tan complexion. They gazed out at the raging ocean. If there is one thing he is good at, it's knowing how to make people feel comfortable. "I had a life before this. Good or bad, I might have been a different person. There is this nagging feeling that there might not be anyone out there looking for me. Maybe I had no one."

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you really believe that?" I nodded my head. "I don't. We've know each other for how long? Three or four weeks? I don't make friends easily, contrary to what you may believe. But you got through to me somehow. I've grown attached to you in that short time and I trust you with practically everything. There is no way that someone like you is all alone in this world. And even if that's the case, I'm here fore you. And you know I always will be." I ran my fingers through his soft hair, bringing the matted side up.

He smiled, resting his head next to Vulpix on my lap. "Thank you Ben." I whispered, before letting my eyes close.

* * *

I gasped, lurching forward. Sweat covered my forehead. My breathing was heavy and slow. Ben didn't budge, but Vulpix was nowhere in sight. I grunted slightly, wiping my forehead with the sleeve of my sweater. The dream had already begun to fade from my mind. There was a loud beeping coming from Ben's styler. He woke up groggily, checking the device. He yawned loudly, causing me to yawn in return. "Time for breakfast. There is a meeting we have to attend as well." He stated after a small chuckle.

He sat upwards, complaining about a sore neck. I wasn't really listening, for I was mesmerized by the intensity of the waves. Ben's warm hand met my cheek, gently caressing it. "Sorry." I whispered. He helped me up from my sitting position and wrapped his arms around me. I let out a shaky breath, wrapping my arms around his bare back. "Ben, I'm scared." A few stray tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Team Rocket is after me. And I don't know what I did. I'm terrified of that man. I'm terrified of not knowing what I've done or what's going to happen."

Ben buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to be just fine. I promise." I nodded my head, trying to believe him. He pulled away slightly, wiping a few tears from my face. "Hows about you go grab us some breakfast, and I'll go find out what this meeting is all about. Meet at the conference room in ten?"

"Alright." I said softly. He walked to his dresser to put on a shirt while I walked to the door, gently closing it behind me. Maybe he is right. Maybe I'm thinking far to much into this. I'm sure with time my memory will come back. I've just got to keep trying.

The hallways in the Union were bare as I walked towards the cafeteria. Everyone is probably already inside eating or settling into the conference room. I quickly grabbed a strawberry muffin and a blueberry muffin. As I walked down the long white tiled hallway, I nibbled on the strawberry muffin. Just as I made the turn around the corner, my body collided with something strong. A gasp escaped my lips as I landed on my butt, the strawberry muffin sliding away from me on the floor. "Oh man." I mumbled, getting up painfully.

The person who stood before me was a large, bulky man. His hair was a dark brown styled up in a fohawk. His eyes were a light blue while his skin was pale. He had a bruised cheek and a cut running through the length of his forehead. The man picked up my muffin with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry. I didn't see you comin' around the corner there." He held it out to me. I took it and tossed it in the nearby trash can.

"That's alright. I wasn't that hungry anyway." I sighed. He frowned slightly.

"Why not eat the other-"

"There you are. I was wondering what took you so long." Ben smiled, nudging me with his elbow. I handed him his blueberry muffin. "Thanks Princess." After taking a bite, he looked at the guy in front of us. "Roger! Hey man! Long time no see." Ben smiled, a few muffin crumbs on his chin.

I sighed quickly brushing them off. The Roger guy clapped Ben on the shoulder. "It's nice seeing you, too! I'd almost forgot what it was like here." He looked down to me, smiling softly. Why does he look familiar?

"That's right. How was your trip to Sinnoh?" Ben asked, leaning against the wall.

Roger groaned. "There were some complications with Team Galactic resulting in my face getting messed up. And then I got caught in that storm trying to get back here."

"That's a bummer. Sorry you had to deal with that. But I'll catch up with you later. We have to get to this meeting." Ben clasped his hand around my wrist and lead me down the hallways towards the conference room.

The meeting didn't take long, but Ben ended up getting in an argument with the guy running it. Now, on our day off, we have to go patrol for an hour in the ice cold pouring down rain.

I stood in the downfall of rain, with my arms crossed, trying to maintain the little warmth I still had. My entire body was soaked to the core. My body shivered and my teeth chattered against my will. "This is unbelievable." Ben grumbled, his nose red and his cheeks blue. "Today was supposed to be our day off and they make us coming out here in this weather."

"It's okay." I stated. "We only have about twenty more minutes left." We walk along the sand, careful not to go near the raging waters of the ocean.

He scoffed. "Pardon me while I rejoice." I frowned, looking away from him and at my feet. "Sorry." His voice was quiet. "I'm being real negative."

I opened my mouth to speak but instead, some force tackled me to the ground. My body hit the sand hard, knocking the wind out of me. I lifted myself up slightly, frantically searching for Ben. The man with the scar across his face was standing in front of Ben, the two of them in fighting positions. He threw a punch, put Ben dodged under it. He tried to kick the man's feet out from under him, but was kicked in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. "Ben!" I cried out, beginning to stand up.

The man walked to Ben and grabbed his collar. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around Ben's neck, putting him in a choke hold. "Why don't we see if your boyfriend can swim?" The man sneered. He began dragging Ben towards the waters while choking him.

"What do you want?" I called out. He stopped and rose his eyes to meet mine.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled. "All I want is for you to come with me so I can ask you some questions. But if you refuse," He reached the water, grabbed a hold of Ben's neck, and pushed him under the water. My heart stopped. "I'll kill him. You see, Summer, I've lost my patience with you and now you're paying for it. I'm more than capable than killing your boyfriend and you. Luckily for you, we need you alive for questioning. But we don't need him."

I grabbed on to my hair. "Stop! I'll go with you!" The man seemed unconvinced, continuing to hold Ben under the water. "Please! Let him go! You're drowning him!" I begged. A wave crashed into the man, knocking him off balance. Without a second thought, I charged at him. He smirked, grabbing my hand as I went in for a punch. A gargled cry left my mouth as he twisted my wrist, bringing his other hand up to grab my other arm. Ben rose to the surface of the water, unmoving. Please, please don't be dead. I struggled furiously against the man. There was a sharp pain in my jaw after he punched me. The metallic taste of blood began to fill my mouth, making me want to throw up. Everything spun in twos. How hard did he hit me?

All of a sudden, the man was tackled to the ground. Both my arms were released, and I collapsed to the ground, trying to focus on seeing straight. A familiar voice called out, "Get Ben out of here!" Roger? No time to find out. I got up unsteadily and ran towards Ben's floating body. His entire face was a gray blue as I dragged him onto the sand. After a few pumps to the chest, he coughed up water.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said hoarsely. I smiled, bringing my cold hand to his cold cheek. Then it dawned on me that we were still in danger. I helped Ben up and half lead, half carried him towards the Union. Once we were a good distance away, I turned my head to see how Roger was fairing against the man. They both stood across from each other, their knees slightly bent. Although, they seemed to be just talking. Why isn't Roger doing something. "S-Summer.. I can't feel my arms or legs." Ben stuttered, his teeth chattering.

I continued to drag him to the Union. I pushed the door open, the two of us crumpling through. People rushed to us, asking if we were alright. "Help him. Please, he needs help." I tried lifting Ben up, but I'm so exhausted. I can't see straight and my head is still spinning. Two nurses took Ben out of my hands, lifting him onto a stretcher. They rolled him down the hallways and around a corner, out of sight.

My entire body ached as I stood up. Thunder crashed in the sky, startling me again. "Vulpix!" I turned my head to the sound. Vulpix came running up to me, jumping straight into my arms.

"Where did you get off to?" I breathed out. The pounding of the rain against the window caught my attention. I looked outside, searching for Roger. The beach was clear of anyone. Where did they-

"Looking for someone?" Roger's voice made me jump. I turned to him, noticing the absence of a certain individual.

A sinking feeling made itself present in the pit of my stomach. "Wha-what happened? Where did he go? I thought you were going to arrest him." I slapped my hand to my forehead. He is still out there..

Roger cleared his throat. "He pulled a quick one on me and got away." My eyes scanned his face. There are no signs that they got into a fight. I wasn't even near the guy for more than two minutes and he busted my lip. There is no way that man would have let Roger get away unscratched.

I nodded my head. "I've been meaning to ask. How did you get that bruise and cut again? It slipped my mind when you told Ben and I earlier today."

"While I was in Sinnoh I accidentally fell. I'm rather clumsy." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You fell?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Ouch. Next time you should be more careful." I gave him a weak smile.

He nodded. "Will do. I should be heading off. Gotta go discuss things with Professor Hastings." Without another word, he hurried off down the hallway.

I plopped down in one of the lobby chairs, cradling Vulpix in my arms. He blatantly just lied to my face. First he said he had a run in with Team Galactic. Now he is saying he fell? Was he lying in one of the stories? Or were both stories lies? Roger is supposed to be the main Ranger around here. But I don't know how I feel about him. "Vulpix!"

Vulpix squirmed in my arms, sniffing all around. "Come on. Let's go check on Ben."

**Alright so hopefully everyone enjoyed. Till next time. -A**


End file.
